


Paisley Trouble

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [16]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Indeed Sir Weekly Drabble challenge 'Seven Random Words'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paisley Trouble

“…like chess, sir, or the Passenger Pigeon. You merely elucidate likely sequelae based on prior experience.”

“That Aristotle chap said call no man fruity, Jeeves. How will we know else?”

“Respectfully, sir, Aristotle was defining ‘happy,’ not pink paisley. The grey with navy twill?”

“They would squeeze the not-so-willowy waist, Jeeves. This rose blossom pattern looks fruity and is just the right size.” 

“Sir, please. The cobalt…”

“No, none of that, Jeeves.”

“Indeed, sir.”

“You promised.”

“Very well, sir.”

“Good. The paisley? Excellent choice. Let’s get home and into these…erm, and then out again, I think?”

“Very good, sir.”


End file.
